Star Wars: The Auman Conquest
by Faramir
Summary: The setting is of a time after the New Republic. The Galaxy is overun with civil war and one man has taken it as his duty to recreate the Empire.


A shadow swept across the barren landscape of Terraff. The small Terran planet seemed to shudder under the oppressive blackness of the shadow. The Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer Amendment moved over Terraff. It's Heavy Turbolasers on the port side lanced out huge bolts of raw laser energy. The New Republic installation on Terraff crumbled as the spears of Green tore through their shields. The blackness of Space seemed to make the spectacle more sinister than it was. A second Star Destroyer moved into orbit, the Shankev. Its powerful shields deflected the red bolts permeating weakly from the planet below.  
  
The squadron of Defenders based on Terraff launched from the docking bay, leaving trails of smoke behind them. In all, there were only 12 of them. One of the pilots screamed over the intercom as his ship was blasted from the sky by green slashes of light. His ship tilted to one side and cartwheeled violently to the ground below. Tie Fighters emerged from the cloud ahead, reaching out with their presence. Another of the defenders was taken down. A pilot was violently sick as his port side engine was torn to shreds by Laser bolts. The Bombardment continued.  
  
Supreme Admiral Auman watched the proceedings from his Command position aboard the Amendment. "Do you think they know their doomed Lieutenant Ballov?" asked the stalwart commander. "I Believe they do sir," he replied. "They are attempting to leave the planet now." Several ships streaked out from the planets orbital docking port. "Let three of them go," said Auman. "The smaller ones." "Yes Sir!" came the reply and the young Lieutenant replied. He walked off in the opposite direction and went to the pit.  
  
The Defenders attempted to avoid the inevitable, but it was to no avail. Three more were obliterated by Tie Interceptors. The rest formally surrendered over the intercom and stopped above the Shankev. The small vessels were plucked from the positions by Tractor beams and placed in the main hanger. There were three left. The rest were mere charred hulls drifted back into the planets atmosphere. "I believe we now have the system sir," the Lieutenant addressed his Commander. "They have now given up and our agents have been picked up from the defenders." "Agents?" answered the Admiral. "Why was I not told of these 'agents'?" "I did not know you where unaware Admiral. Please accept my apologies." "Very well Lieutenant Ballov. You are dismissed. I will meet you in three standard hours aboard the landing barge." "Yes sir." The Lieutenant turned on his heel and marched away. "Hmmm, that is now four systems under my belt in total. The New Republic is truly in trouble now." He turned away from the view port were the Green and Blue planet hung in space, peaceful and silent.  
  
The Imperial Pilots scrambled from the Defender fighters. The three pilots walked across to were Supreme Admiral Auman stood. "I presume you are Supreme Admiral Joned Auman?" inquired one of the pilots. "That is correct," replied the tall Admiral. "And you are?" "Commander Mauren Praji. These are my Colleagues Serryl Venice and Loti Chnkar. I have been a sleeper agent in the Rebel, er New Republic sorry, for approximately 5 years. These are the two men who helped bring down the shield system to a power sufficient enough to be unable to withstand your bombardment." The Commander walked over to the landing barge. "May we accompany you and Lieutenant Ballov to the surface?" "Certainly Commander. I hope your information will be valuable," said Auman. "We will also have Tie Fighter racks for a full squadron, is there anywhere to put them?" "Yes there is sir," replied the Commander. "The rooms have not changed in size and therefore the racks will fit. There is also an extension for any Preybirds you may have." "I do not use those machines, I prefer my Tie-Fighters thankyou," said the Admiral. "Very Well sir. I suggest you let us keep these defenders, the could be vital for traps and such." "I agree. Let us go to the surface," answered Auman. The Four figures strolled to the nearby by landing barge.  
  
Lieutenant Ballov greeted them at the top of the ramp. "Good day Admiral, Praji." "Hello Ballov," said Praji. "It is good to see you again." "And you Praji," replied the Lieutenant. His Dark grey uniform contrasted badly with the Orange overalls of the Commander. "I see you are still wearing your pilot attire. You will find clothes for yourselves in the lockers at the back of the ship," said the Lieutenant. "Thankyou Ballov." The Commander and his two counterparts walked briskly to the back of the ship and began to change. "I believe Commander Mauren Praji is of the same blood as the Commander Praji who boarded the Tantive IV," said the Admiral. "Am I correct Ballov?" "Yes you are sir, He is of the same family," the Lieutenant replied. "Good, I need somebody with that kind of skill." The Landing Barge slowly lifted off from the black deck of the Star Destroyer Hanger and joined up with an escort before descending toward the planet of Terraff. 


End file.
